


Thousand Miles Away

by trinityrenee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityrenee/pseuds/trinityrenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had never thought to have fallen in love with someone over the internet, who lived over three thousand miles away from him in another country entirely.  He'd also never expected to fall in love with another guy.  Michael Jones was not gay and did not like boys.  Except for this one incident where he accidentally fell in love with a young British man by the name of Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:: (from private-michael-j-caboose on tumblr) Highschool (ish) Mavin au: Gavin and Michael are in a long distance relationship and Michael starts to feel like their relationship will never work out because they are so far apart. This ends up with Michael breaking up with Gavin then Gavin going into a deep depression. Ending is up to you. (Change it up however it was just an idea that came to mind.)

Another day of shitty school down, only a billion more to go before he was finally fucking free.  Michael shouldered his bag as the last bell rang, shoving the rest of his shit into it as he was walking out the door.

"Hey, man!  Wait up!"  Ray called from behind him.  Michael turned, eyebrow cocked as he waited for his best friend to finish whatever the hell it was he was doing.  Thankfully, it didn't take him long to finish up.  "So what are you doing after school, man?  Wanna come over and play some games?" Ray asked as they walked out of the classroom together.

Michael shrugged.  His mom had been rather pissed off with him lately over not calling or something equally stupid, and she wasn't ever really terribly fond of Michael going to hang out with his friends after school.  She said that she was worried about his education or something equally fucking stupid like that and, thus, had grounded him.  Michael sighed and shook his head in response to his friend's question.

"Can't, sorry.  Mom doesn't want me hanging out with anyone on 'school nights'," he grumbled.  Ray groaned unhappily.

"Dude, your mom's a bitch."  Michael just nodded in response.

"I know, man.  I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"   Ray waved as he turned down the sidewalk toward his own house. Michael continued straight for a few more blocks before he finally arrived to the small house he and his two brothers lived with his mother.  He dug his keys from his bag, unlocking the door and letting himself in.  Once inside, he slipped his shoes off and left them in a pile before he made his way up to his bedroom.

His backpack was dropped carelessly beside the door and he made a bee-line for the small chair and his modest television and Xbox.  Swiping the controller from the floor, he plopped his ass down and turned on the console and TV, his eyes glued to the screen as he waited for everything to load up.  Logging onto his Xbox Live account, Michael leaned back in the chair and joined a game of Halo just for the hell of it.  It wasn't like he had anything else better to do.  And he actually did really enjoy playing the game.

It wasn't long before he was screaming into his headset at the incompetency of his teammates and how his opponents were fucking camping douche bags.  "Fuck!" he screamed again.  A knock on bedroom door was the only warning before his mother's head popped in, her auburn curls falling around and framing her face, so very much like her son's.

"Michael!" she shouted over the din of his video game.  "Michael turn that shit down or I'll cut you off from Xbox Live!" she called.  Michael groaned and reached for the remote, turning the television down.

"There," he grumbled.

"Thank you.  And try not to yell so loudly, would you?  I'm trying to concentrate down here."  With that, her head disappeared back behind the door and it clicked into place.  Michael sighed and turned back to the game, only to find that in the span that his mother had been distracting him,  Michael had been killed a few times for good measure.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" he screamed.

"Michael!" his mother screamed back, halfway down the stairs by the sounds of it.

"Fuck this," Michael groaned before he threw his controller down onto the floor.  He tore his headset from his head and threw that down as well, giving up on the damn game.  There was no use, he'd died too many times already and there was no saving his damn team from the shame of the loss that was mere seconds in coming.  Why did he always have to get stuck with the people who absolutely fucking sucked at playing Halo?

The game came to an end and the sound of a notification rattled out from his television and his eyes darted to the upper right corner, where a message notification flashed.  Michael didn't even have the time to reach down and pick up his controller to look at the message before two more notifications bleeped at him.  "Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck?"

He went to the main Xbox menu, scrolling over to his messages to see they were a friend request and a pair of messages, all from the same user, one 'GavinoFree.'  Fuck.  This kid certainly was desperate, wasn't he?  A smirk crossed his lips unbidden as he read over the first of the messages quickly.

_Hey, good game.  The name's Gavin._

Good game his ass.  Michael growled in defense to the message.  He vaguely remembered being paired up on the same team as the kid.  Obviously, whoever he was sucked ass at playing any form of shooter or he would have known that their loss was, in fact, _not_ a good fucking game.

Michael went to the second message, feeling irritation well inside his gut.

_Do you always get angry like that? (:_

Alright, that was it.  _That_ was the last straw for Michael, who groaned loudly and threw his controller back onto the floor.  He leaned forward to shut down the console, choosing to ignore the stranger and instead went over to his desk, where his computer sat untouched.  At least he could waste away an hour or two before dinner and then go back to playing after he'd had something to eat.

A few minutes after logging into Facebook, Michael was surprised to see a friend request pop up on his notification bar.  His surprise then turned into slight mortification as he realized the same 'Gavin Free' had sent him a friend request.  How the fuck had the little creep managed to find him that quickly!?

Despite his better judgment, Michael clicked onto the kid's profile.  He certainly should not have, by any means, considering this whole situation was legitimate _stalker_ material.  Michael Jones had never had a stalker before, but he wasn't really looking forward to having one.  But something, somewhere made him click on that little picture icon of this stalker of his to go and have a look at his profile.

"Michael!  Dinner!" his mother called from the hallway.  He jumped in his seat, heart pounding as he spun around and glared at the door.

"God fucking dammit," he muttered to himself as he minimized the browser window and rose from the chair.  He made his way downstairs to find his brothers already seated, their mother dishing out helpings of lasagna.  Michael took a seat, slightly separated from the rest of his family on the far corner of the table.  He'd always sat in that position, as far away as possible but still close to be considered 'part of the family.'

Not that he didn't like his family, he just found them a nuisance sometimes and neither his brothers nor his mom understood his love for video games, much unlike his best friend and the few other scattered friends they had together.

The family at the dinner table settled into the classic conversation of small talk.  How was school?  How was work?  What did Mrs. Barker say?  Sweetie, don't say that at the table.  Blah, blah, blah.  Same shit, different day.

By the time Michael made his way back up to his bedroom, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than just go the fuck to sleep.  Rather than doing that, however, he plopped back down in front of his computer and opened up the internet browser once again, seeing Gavin Free's profile glaring at him.  Well…it wasn't so much glaring at him as it was smiling at him.  Before he really knew what he was doing, Michael clicked on his profile picture, fingers pressing down on the mouse button to move to the next picture, and then the next, and the next…

Gavin had an easy smile, one that stretched across his face and was his largest feature second only to his nose.  He also had grey-green eyes and a mop of messy light brown hair that stood up in every direction.  Having sufficiently gone through his profile pictures, Michael browsed the other male's profile, or at least what was public of it.

With a final sigh, he clicked on the "friends" button on the notification bar before he clicked "Confirm" on Gavin's friend request.  He didn't seem like such a bad guy.  Michael prayed he wasn't about to regret his decision.


End file.
